


Pleasure for the First Time

by memoriesofrain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Body Modification, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor's praise kink, Consent, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Hank likes taking care of Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Top Hank Anderson, but not really, feeling pleasure for the first time, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: When Cyberlife comes out with new pleasure modifications for androids, Connor decides he wants to get them. And Hank has no qualms against that.





	Pleasure for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havenwolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenwolds/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Haven! I hope this is to your liking :)  
> You can also find it on my tumblr blog: [cakelanguage](cakelanguage.tumblr.com)

Months after Markus’ peaceful demonstration and the President's subsequent revaluation of androids as, for all instance and purposes, “human,” the corporate world had to do some re-evaluating. Specifically, corporations that dealt with commercial products. With androids having their new status a whole slew of windows were opened. Food for androids so that they could eat, modifications for androids who desired to look different than an android with the same model. But as it were, Cyberlife and its newly reinstated president, Elijah Kamski were at the forefront with these products.

Cyberlife had started small and had offered simple modifications to any android who came to one of its facilities for free. This included hairstyles and color, piercings, tattoos, and blemishes such as freckles or beauty marks. Obviously not every android felt the need to change any part of themselves, but the olive branch was accepted for what it was.

As time progressed and androids started earning some form of income, more modifications became available, similar to plastic surgery for humans. While it was fascinating, Connor wasn't interested in those sorts of modifications; he wanted the pleasure modifications that were available.

As the most advanced prototype, aside from his would-be replacement Nines, Connor had been equipped with the equipment to participate in intercourse if the need for it arose. But he wouldn't feel anything from it, not really. He'd feel a detached sensation of various pressures and when certain points were stimulated enough he could replicate the android version of an orgasm.

He hadn’t been pressured to participate in copulation by Hank. From Connor’s research on human relationships, they were “taking it slow.” Well, slow-ish. Hugs were offered quite regularly, something that Connor unashamedly melted into. Cuddling was also a wonderful new experience that Connor had been surprised about. Cuddling with Hank was wonderful, he had a perfect amount of softness that Connor could sink into just enough to feel closer.

Hank may have felt his body was inadequate, but Connor wanted to praise Hank’s body with as much enthusiasm as it deserved. At any and all opportunities. Despite Hank repeatedly telling him to “shut up, fucking android.”

Connor knew he meant it affectionately.

Kisses were also something that Connor enjoyed even without the modifications that were available. He enjoyed the feeling of Hank’s large hands squeezing his waist, the scratch of Hank’s beard on his face, and his lips.

Hank’s kissing style reflected his attitude. Sometimes Hank kissed Connor like he’d disappear, soft, gentle presses of his lips against his own. Other times Hank’s kisses were hard and passionate, like death metal flowed through his veins and he wanted to transfer his feelings through the passing of their lips and tongues.

Connor would never tell Hank, but he liked analyzing Hank’s spit and “tasting” what Hank had eaten. While he still hassled Hank about eating healthier, Connor enjoyed tasting all of the foods Hank ate. In his own way.

He also just liked tasting Hank. All of him.

Anyway, Connor wanted to get the pleasure modifications, but he wanted to talk about it with Hank first. He didn't need to, he knew that. Hank always stressed that it was _his_ body and he could do what he wanted with it, but he liked discussing things like this with Hank. He was always blunt with his answers and would give his two cents on whatever idea he'd come up with.

He should have brought it up when they were sitting on the couch together, Hank's arm splayed across his shoulders with him tucked nicely against the man's side as they watched the game. It would have been the perfect time to have brought it up. But since getting his free will, Connor sometimes didn't think of opportune times to bring up subjects.

Which is why Connor brought it up while he was on his knees in their bedroom, Hank's cock a pleasant weight against his tongue.

He ran his tongue along the underside, tracing the thick vein from the base to the tip. He quirked his lips when he heard Hank swear and slowly let his tongue play with the head of Hank's cock, paying close attention to the slit. He had his analyzers on at the moment, wanting to taste the salty precum coming from Hank's cock. He wondered if his tongue would be at all affected by the modification. Would it become sensitive? It was this that made him bring up the topic.

While he was giving Hank a blowjob.

He pulled his mouth away from Hank's member, and looked up at the man. “Hank?” Connor asked.

Hank looked down at him, eyes blown. “What's up?” Hank asked.

“What would you say if I got those pleasure modifications?”

Hank leaned back and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Connor, we really need to work on your timing for these questions.”

Connor looked down, his eyes fixed on Hank's erection. “Should I finish you first?”

He heard Hank sigh above him. “I wouldn’t turn it down, but it sounds like you want to talk about it.”

“I can wait.”

“Yeah well the moods a bit ruined, I can feel my dick wilting as we speak.”

“Actually Hank, you still seem highly aroused and-”

“Connor,” Hank warned. “Talk to me.”

“I am talking to you-”

“Connor, I swear you like being a little shit.”

Connor shot Hank a grin. “Maybe a little.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Alright, get up here, I really don’t wanna have this talk with your mouth practically on me.”

Connor dutifully got off the floor and moved to sit on the bed beside Hank. “You weren’t complaining before.”

“Yeah well we weren’t talking about your desire for these modifications before.” Hank grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. “So, what’re you asking me about?”

“I wanted your opinion on me acquiring the update of sorts.”

“Con, tell me something: are you getting this for me or yourself?”

“Well it’d benefit both of us.”

“Not what I was asking.”

Connor thought for a moment. He did want to be able to have sex with Hank and for it to be pleasurable for both of them, but he’d initially been interested in them because he wanted to be able to experience pleasure for himself in the physical sense. “I want it for me, but I like that we could both enjoy it.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. “It looks like you’ve made your decision then.”

He tilted his head and took one of Hank’s hands in his own. “Will you help me learn about them?”

Hank flushed, but gave him a wicked smirk. “Oh I think we’ll have plenty of exploring to do together.”

 

The modifications didn’t take long to install, just a few hours of work and Connor was ready to start experiencing things.

“You might want to take it slow at first,” Nicholas, a former Traci, warned. “These modifications can be pretty intense when you haven’t been able to experience the feeling yet.”

It was nice that a good many WR400 and HR400 models had offered to help out androids who were new to the sensation of pleasure. While they may not have had the pleasure modifications while they were sexual partners for humans, they were the first to be offered the update and become accustomed to the new sensation.

Another former Traci, Amelia gave further warning. “Take things at your own pace. You may want to try one thing at a time.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mine,” Connor said.

He didn’t want to take it slow. He wanted to feel what he’d been missing out on, the pleasure to accompany the sensation of Hank’s hands running along his waist before squeezing his hips. The feeling of arousal as he would grind his hips against Hank’s. He felt a shiver work its way through him, like tiny electrical surges along his processors.

It was oddly stimulating. Was this what pleasure truly felt like? He'd know for sure when he got home.

Hank had promised that they'd have plenty of things to explore after all.

 

Connor was just the tiniest bit worried about how he'd react to the stimulation, running a thorough scan on all his processors just to be sure everything was running smoothly.

When he opened the door to their house, Hank was waiting for him on the couch. The man had a beer gripped loosely in his hands while he watched some rerun of an old television show Hank had talked about before. From the way he lazily turned to look at him with that same smirk from the other night, it seemed Hank hadn't been really watching the show.

“So how'd it go?” Hank asked.

“The modifications have been successfully installed and are functioning correctly,” Connor said, walking over to the couch.

Hank took a slow sip of his beer. “You know that for a fact?”

Connor tilted his head. “The technicians said that everything was working as they should.”

“But you haven't tested it yet.”

Connor fiddled with the cushion by Hank's shoulder. “No.”

He hadn't thought Hank's smile could get any more wicked, but accompanied by the look of approval in Hank's eyes, Connor felt that same electrical pulse run through him.

“That's a good boy,” Hank murmured, turning further towards him to cup his face.

He shifted forward leaning into Hank's touch. Hank ran his thumb across his cheek before moving his hand down so he could gently apply pressure to Connor's bottom lip, sending another jolt through him.

Testing the waters, he let his tongue peak out of his mouth and dragged it against the pad of Hank's thumb. It tickled more than anything but as he watched Hank's pupils dilate, his artificial breath hitched. He tried leaning forward to press his lips against Hank's but he was held back. His voice came out as a whine, which startled him as he'd only ever voluntarily made the noise before.

“Use your words Connor,” Hank chastised. “What do you want to do?”

Connor felt his skin flush, and brushed aside the warnings of a spike in temperature. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes you can.”

Connor all but surged forward to kiss Hank, crushing their lips together with a ferocity that rivaled his intensity during a chase. It was a clumsy mess that the other man quickly rectified with his own mouth. Hank slowed down the kiss, turning it into a slower, deliberate action but he didn’t seem deterred at all by Connor’s enthusiasm, instead adding his own enthusiasm and letting it mold Connor’s into something better.

The man traced the seam of his lips, Connor opened his mouth without a thought. Instantly he felt his systems glitch as their tongues touched and he let out a moan. Hank only paused for a moment before he continued his ministrations, coaxing Connor’s tongue to dance with his own. He swallowed each cry of ecstasy that escaped Connor’s mouth.

All too soon Hank pulled away. Connor tried to chase after his mouth, desperate for more, but Hank held him back with a chuckle.

“Some of us here have to breath, Con,” Hank reminded, finally moving his hand from Connor’s face and down his body. Connor barely bit back a cry as Hank brushed against his nipple underneath his dress shirt. Hank focused his attention on the buttons on Connor’s shirt. “You’re fucking sensitive, aren’t you?”

Connor shuddered, nodding his head. “I was warned that there- ah that since I wasn’t used to the sensation- mmm- that I might be overwhelmed by the feeling.”

Hank stopped unbuttoning Connor’s shirt. “What do you mean by ‘overwhelmed’?”

He winced. “A brief shutdown and reboot most likely. But Hank I’m sure that won’t happen, so don’t worry.”

“If I don’t worry about you, who will? You certainly won’t, you dumbass.”

Connor gave him a look. “I believe the phrase that I’m looking for is ‘the pot calling the kettle black.’”

“We’re talking about you fucking dying ‘briefly’ because you bust a nut, not me.”

“It’s nothing like dying Hank. And I think it’s important that you start worrying about yourself more especially at your-”

Hank threw his hands in the air. “Fine, jeez, get off my dick.”

Connor blinked at Hank before sending the man a sly smile. “I’m not on your dick, but we could change that.” He stared intently at the tent in Hank’s boxers. “I’m ready for you.”

Hank grumbled, readjusting himself. “Firstly, you know I like taking my time with you, and that was _before_ you got this fancy upgrade. You really think I’m not going to take advantage of that? Besides if we’re going to actually be fucking, then I gotta make sure I prep you beforehand. I’m not exactly what you’d call small.”

“According to my research, you are well above average in size.”

Hank squinted at him. “You actually looked up my dick?”

“No, just your size in relation to other adult males.”

“You’re really something…”

“And just so you know, I do in fact have a self-lubrication feature, so your prepping won’t be necessary.”

Hank swore and threw his head back against the couch. “Connor, I’m trying to make our first time special and you’re literally fucking up my attempts at being gentle.”

Connor crawled over so he was seated in Hank’s lap. He whimpered as his clothed erection met Hank’s but he continued on to drape himself over the man. “You don’t need to be gentle Hank, I like it when you’re a little rough.” He traced his eyes over Hank’s body, moving one of his hands to play with the small patch of chest hair he could see peeking through the man’s shirt. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Hank hummed, moving to grip Connor’s hips and slowly ground his hips up into Connor’s in a steady roll. “You promise to be good? Really?” He seemed egged on by the noises coming out of Connor’s mouth, increasing the pace of his thrusts as his grip tightened to an almost bruise inducing cling on Connor’s hip-bones. “Almost always good for me when we’re like this. Always so sweet for me, wanting to experience what I have to offer you.”

Connor choked on a moan, throwing his head back. “H-hank.” His voice was staticky, but that only made Hank move his lips to his ear. The man nibbled on the flesh beneath his ear, sucking a would-be bruise against the spot before soothing the spot with his tongue.

He had so many error messages and warnings about potential overheating and processors overloading, but he shoved them away again and again, too caught up in the loop of pleasure running through him as Hank continued his trail of love-bites down his neck. He felt the pressure in his belly to build with each passing moment, growing hotter and sending more and more electrical pulses straight to his processors. He wasn’t going to last. His orgasm was coming whether he wanted it to or not.

And he definitely wanted it to come.

He buried his face into Hank’s neck, jerking his hips as fast as he could against Hank’s to chase the mounting pleasure in his systems. “Hank I’m not- ah H-hank I’m can’t-”

“Go ahead,” Hank reassured, moving his hands to cup his ass and pressing him firmly against Hank’s erection. “My good boy.”

And like that he came in his pants, static whiting out his vision and his hearing going out just as he heard a groan of his name escape Hank’s mouth as he joined Connor over the edge. He couldn’t warn Hank as his body collapsed against the man’s and his systems shut down to recalibrate.

It seemed like no time at all before he felt himself come back online. The first thing he became aware of was the feeling of fingers carding through his hair and the uncomfortable wetness in his pants. He slowly opened his eyes, running a quick scan to make sure all of his systems were working correctly. There seemed to be a slight delay in his motor functions, but he acquainted that to a side effect of his new upgrade. Only once he was sure that his systems were fine did he finally say something.

“Hank,” he mumbled. The man gave a hum of acknowledgement, continuing to play with the slightly curled ends of his hair. “I don’t think I’m up to going all the way tonight, if that’s alright with you.”

Hank chuckled, and Connor smiled as it echoed through the man’s chest. “Connor, I don’t think _I_ can go again tonight, I’m not exactly a spring chicken anymore.”

Connor hummed. “I don’t know, I did get you to come three times that one nigh-”

“Okay, yeah, I got it. I’m just saying, it’s fine. We have plenty of time, just like I said.”

Connor snuggled further into Hank’s chest with a pleased sigh. He liked the idea of that. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Sumo, who was lying in his bed not even ten feet away. His eyes widened in horror. “Hank, we traumatized Sumo.”

Hank just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you have the time, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought about the fic :)


End file.
